


POLARISE

by LAFAYAY



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Protective Sirius, Ravenclaw, Teen Pregnancy, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAFAYAY/pseuds/LAFAYAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask.</p><p>Or the one where Harry Potter gets a Ravenclaw pregnant, who just happens to be Sirius and Remus' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FEAST

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to clear up: Harry's parents are still alive in this story, Voldemort was killed off permanently the first time Harry defeated him, hence why it's an alternate universe. Also, Genamour's name is pronounced "Jeen-uh-more". Enjoy (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a story I wanted to write to explore how Hogwarts responds to teen pregnancy

 

**_SEMPTEMBER 1ST, 1996_ **

 

A warm enveloped Genamour's, helping her down from the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform, students bustling all around the four sixth-years. The Ravenclaw blushed as she felt her boyfriend's lips against her temple. She still wasn't very used to being in a relationship, especially not with the famous Harry Potter. 

 It was interesting, to say the least. Especially when her fathers found out. In fact, she was surprised that her dads didn't straight up kill him when they found out. Lily and James were okay with it, which Gena was more than grateful for. 

 Harry had visited her over the summer frequently, which had probably been the best part of her vacation. If only her fathers knew what they did in her bedroom when they were home alone...

 Then Harry would  _definitely_ be dead.

* * *

 The feast in the Great Hall had been magical as always. The stars above them as they dug into their food and conversed with friends. Genamour usually kept to herself, only speaking much with her roommate and best friend, Luna Lovegood. 

 To some, Luna was strange and (as many people had nicknamed her) loony. But to Gena, her roommate was just an interesting person to talk to. As soon as their dinner was over, Luna and Genamour headed up to the Ravenclaw tower where their common room was, answering the riddle and stepping inside. 

 Once in their room, the two friends immediately began to get ready for bed. Neither of the girls were shy, undressing down to their bras and panties in front of each other. 

 "Gena?" Luna said, breaking the silence between them and Gena let her hair out of the high ponytail it was in. 

 "Yes, Luna?"

 "Have you ever had sex?" The question made Genamour stop short, turning to her roommate.

 "Luna, are you alright? What's making you ask that?" Gena asked, raising an eyebrow.

 "Because your stomach is bigger than usual, just wondering in case you might be pregnant." Gena looked down at her stomach, frowning and seeing that Luna was right, but she brushed it off.

 "Luna, we've just eaten, of course my stomach is bigger. Yes, I've had sex, but I'm not pregnant." She assured both herself and her best friend. Luna sighed and shook her head, but said nothing as they both dressed in their sleepwear, climbing into their bed. "Goodnight, Luna."

 "Goodnight, Genamour." She heard Luna say back in the darkness, before falling asleep.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for making the first chapter so short but as always, kudos are greatly appreciated (:


	2. DECISION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's gonna be interesting exploring what friendship would be like with Luna Lovegood

_**SEPTEMBER 5TH, 1996** _

 "Do you need any help?" Luna said, turning to Genamour, who was struggling to fit her high-waisted uniform skirt over her stomach. Blushing, Gena nodded and Luna giggled, skipping over to her and trying to zip up the skirt.

 "I don't understand why my stomach hasn't gone down from the feast. I didn't eat that much, did I?" Luna simply shook her head, a knowing smile gracing her face at her best friend's ignorance. 

 "I'm sure it'll go down in a few days. If it doesn't, we'll go see Madam Pomfrey, alright?" She suggested. Genamour nodded in agreement, finally managing to zip up her skirt with the help of Luna, though it made the two five minutes late for Transfiguration, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay. 

 "Why're you late? You're usually on time." Harry had asked Genamour once she sat down next to him, just after McGonagall had deducted 5 points from Ravenclaw.

 "Oh, um," Gena didn't want Harry to be worried about her, especially with Luna's theory. Although she really doubted Luna's suspicion because they'd made sure that they used protection during their little rendezvous. "We overslept a bit." She finally said, and Harry nodded, seeming to accept the answer the Ravenclaw gave her boyfriend.

 "Ms. Lupin, is there something you and Mr. Potter would like to share with the class?" Genamour blushed and shook her head, staring down at her hands. "Hm. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my class." 

* * *

  _ **SEPTEMBER 7TH, 1996**_

"Gena, we really should go to Madam Pomfrey. Your stomach looks even bigger!" Luna tried to convince her best friend, sitting next to her fellow Raveclaw, who was reading  _Hogwarts, A History_ on her bed in order to ignore her. 

 "It's fine, Luna! I've been feeling nauseous lately, so I'll probably throw up the weight." 

 "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? And you said you're feeling nauseous?" Gena immediately realised her mistake at mentioning that small detail. Luna grinned, making her roommate groan.

 "Fine! You can take me to see Madam Pomfrey!" Luna smiled triumphantly, grabbing her best friend's hand and running out of the dorms and out of the common room, up to the hospital wing. 

 Madam Pomfrey looked up from her work as the two burst in, Luna skipping with Genamour in tow, looking quite annoyed.

 "What can I do for you two?" She asked, standing up from her seat. 

 "Luna is worried because I've been gaining weight and I've been feeling nauseous." Gena explained when they'd come to a stop in front of the plump witch. Madam Pomfrey raised an eyebrow.

 "Mhm.. I know just what to do. Lay down on that bed over there, will you dear?" She said, and Gena complied, laying down with Luna sitting down on the bed next to her. Madam Pomfrey took out her wand, pointing it at Genamour's stomach and muttering a charm. A bit of light came out of it, slowly changing into a small cloud, which turned a light pink shade. 

 "Madam, what did that mean?" Gena asked as the cloud faded away, sitting up and adjusting her clothes.

 "It means, Ms. Lupin, that you are with a child." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are going to get longer, and as always, kudos are greatly appreciated (:


End file.
